O Tempo
by Darck Angel
Summary: Romance ,Drama .........
1. Instantes

**O TEMPO**

**1 CAP: Gestos **

_A tristeza paira no ar .De novo Narack escapou...._

_Muito bravo Inuyasha vai andando sozinho ate a floresta. Kagome e única que percebe . Ela se levanta e vai atrás dele _

_O Encontra sentado em uma arvore_

Ka:-Inu (ela fala com carinho e ate pena na voz)

Inu: Por que veio atrás de mim?

Ka: - você quer que eu vá embora inuyasha?

_Ela se vira e começa ir na direção da qual tava o acampamento._

Inu:- não, fique!(ele olha pra ela e desce da árvore)

_Eles sentam um do lado do outro de baixo da arvore. _

Inu: - faz tempo que nos não ficamos sozinhos.

Inu :-pra conversar!!!

Ka: -e faz tempo mesmo.

Ka: -sinto um pouco de saudades de quando era só eu e você inu.

_Ele a olha e percebe que ela ta tremendo_

Inu - você ta com frio.

Ka:-com um pouquinho.

_Ele chega mais perto e coloca parte de cima de seu kimono nas costas dela._

Ka:- você vai ficar com frio!

Inu: - não vou! Sou um yokai não preciso de nada pra me aquecer!

_Ela chega mais perto e coloca o kimono nele também. Os dois acabam pegando no sono_

_Ele acorda antes de amanhecer. E fica olhando ela dormi._

_Ela acorda e sorri._

Ka:-inuyasha...

Ka:- posso fazer uma pergunta

Inu:-sim.

Ka:- que dia você faz aniversario?

Inu:-por que me pergunta isso?

Ka:- só para poder te dar um presente no dia.

Inu:- não e da sua conta!

Ka:- você e muito grosso!

Ka:-só tava sendo gentil.

Inu:- não ser gentil.

Inu:- grosso.

_Ela começa a chorar._

Ka:- SENTA!

Inu:-POHHT!!!! (Ele cai com tudo no chão . )

Inu – aiiiii , por que fez isso!!!!.

Ka:- você ainda pergunta?

Inu:-mulheres...

Ka:-inuyasha..., senta!!!.

Ka:-Vou embora

Inu:- não vá!!

Inu: ........desculpa....(ele fala bem baixinho).

_Ela volta mais continua chorando._

Inu -não chore.!!!

Inu: -não gosto de te ver chorando!!!.

Ka :- e sua culpa se eu choro...

Inu: -já pedi desculpa...Humana idiota.

Ka:-inuyasha faz um favor vai .. SENTA!!!

Inu: -por que fez isso?

Ka -por que você mereceu!

_Ela se levanta e vai saindo. _

_Quando Inuyasha a pega pelo braço e puxa. E ela cai direto no colo dele._

Ka:-por que fez isso?(enquanto olha ele)

Inu : - porque vc tava indo embora. E eu não quero que vá.

_Ela percebe que ta no colo dele e fica vermelha ele também fica._

_Ele olha bem nos olhos dela e ela nos dele. Vão se aproximando bem devagar._

Ka: -inuyasha por que me puxou?_(sussurrando)._

_Ele se aproxima mais .passa o braço pelo pescoço dela e vai chegando mais perto._ Seus lábios estão quase se tocando

_Quando ouvem um barulho. _

_Eles se afastam mais continuam se olhando nos olhos e ela sentada no colo dele._

_Inuyasha passa a mão no rosto dela._

Ka:- você e muito linda.

_Ela fica com vergonha._

_Eles ficam um olhando para o outro. _

Ka:-temos que voltar para o acampamento.

_Então se levantam e vão para em direção ao acampamento._

Ka: Quando vamos voltar pro vilarejo?

Ka:-E que preciso ir pra minha casa, faz mais de 15 dias que não vou para lá .

_Quando eles chegam lá todos ainda dormem_

Inu :(gritando): Acordem! Vamos para vilarejo agora!

_Todos começam a andar.mais kagome ta meio estranha então Sango para e vai ate a amiga_

San:-Kagome você ta se sentido mal?.

Ka:- não to . apenas tive um mau pressentimento.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Oi XDs espero que tenham gostado desse cap sei que não ta muito grande mais vou tentar aumentar

Se tiverem critica ou comentários ou sugestões eu adoraria ler brigada

BJS TCHAU


	2. Toalha

_Toalha _

_Legenda _

_( )pensamentos ou ações _

_dos personagens ,ou narração _

**_HORAS DEPOIS... JÁ NO VILAREJO.._**

Ka:- tenho que ir para casa volto em 2 dias .

Inu: eu vou com vc

Ka: -Por que inuyasha vc quer ir comigo?

(_como ele ta carinhoso_)

Inu:- Só para ter certeza que vc não vai se atrasar , não podemos ficar esperando você aparece quando quiser

Ka: -Tudo bem vamos (Esse_ sim e inu que eu conheço mas...._)

_**Atravessam o poço........**_

**_Já na outra Era_**

Kagome: _(por ele ta tão carinhoso.)_

Ao chegar como sempre. Kagome vai tomar banho.

Mas não consegue para de pensar no que aconteceu na floresta.

E acaba pegando no sono na banheira. E tem um pesadelo.

Ka: (acorda gritando): socorro

Inuyasha sai correndo e entra no banheiro com tudo achando que aconteceu algo com ela.

Inu: - Kagome que ouve?

Ele a vê na banheira e fica vermelho (como ela e linda)

Ka:- senta!!!

Ka:-Seu tarado você me espiou!!

Inu:-não Kagome achei que se tive acontecido algo com você! Vc grito!

Ka: -senta.

_Ele cai_

Inu: Humana idiota.

Ka:Inuyasha me passa a toalha!!!

_Ele pega a toalha_

_Inu: (ela vai ver ,vai ter que pedir desculpa pra mim)_

_Mais invés de dar a toalha para ela...ele fala._

Inu:- primeiro você se desculpe se não nada de toalha.

Inu:(haahha)

**espero que tenham gostado desse cap obrigado pelos comentarios bjs tchau**


	3. Eles

_Legenda _

_( )pensamentos ou ações _

_dos personagens ,ou narração _

_Ka:kagome_

_Inu:inuyasha_

_M.k:mãe da kagome_

_V.k:vo dela_

_Sou:irmão_

_cap 3 _

kagome ( que raiva quem ele pensa que e pra mandar em mim)

ka:-Se você não me der agora à toalha vou usar a palavra com s...

Inu: -vem pegar se fosse for capaz.

Inu:-Primeiro pede desculpa se não tem toalha.

Ka:-Você vai se arrepender disso inuyasha.

Ka - desculpa _(tom irônico)_

Inu:- tem que ser convincente se não nada de toalha.

Ka: (tom meloso): inu me desculpe , mais agora me de a toalha.

Inu: Ele passa a toalha para ela e foge do banheiro .

Ka: Ela se enrola e sai da banheira, _(quem ele pensa que e para mandar em mim)._

_Ela se troca e vai janta .inuyasha já ta na mesa com sua família comendo._

_Ela chega ele fica com medo dela._

_Todos estão comendo_

_Ela o olha com raiva.depois que todos comem ela se levanta e fala:_

Ka:-inuyasha

Inu:-sim kagome.

Ka: - senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta!!!!!!!!!

_ele cai varias vezes._

M.K:-Por que você vez isso filha

Ka:-Ele sabe o motivo

Inu: -KAGOME você me machucou, humana idiota.

Ka:-Senta.

Ka:- olha como fala.

Ka;- senta.

_E ele bate o rosto no chão.e tem um corte no rosto dele_

Inu:-olha que você fez.

Ka:-Não fiz de propósito.

_Kagome vai ao banheiro procura remédios para o machucado. Mais não encontra nenhum._

Ka:- mãe cadê os remédios?

M.k- você levou todos para outra Era

Ka:-Inuyasha espera ai. já volto com algo pra passar no seu ferimento.

_Alguns minutos depois ela voltou com um monte de ervas na mão amassou e chegou perto dele com as ervas._

Sou: -Que isso irmãzinha?E filha que isso?

Ka: -remédio de ervas.

Inu: - mais isso vai arde muito Kagome

Ka: - para de o ser fraco.

Inu:- não vou passar isso. Nem preciso disso sou meio yokai me curo sozinho

ka- ha vai sim, se não vou ter que te castigar de novo.

Ka:-senta ai pra eu passar o remédio .

_Ele cai_

_Ela pega as ervas e passa nele._

Inu:-ai, issooo arde!

Ka:- para de ser frouxo, inuyasha.

Eles ficam se olhando enquanto ela passa as ervas nele.

_Kagome, hoje tarde quando vc grito por que fez isso._

Ka:- por que peguei no sono e acabei sonhado com a Tsubaki.

Por um minuto Senti como se ela me chamasse.

Inu: (olho assuado para ela): Calma isso foi só um sonho.

_A mãe, irmão, avo da menina ouviam a conversa com curiosidade. _

_**Espera que tenham gostado do cap ,obrigada pelos comentários xds**_


	4. Carinho

_**Legenda **_

_ pensamentos ou ações _

_dos personagens ,ou narração _

_**Ka**:kagome_

_**Inu**:inuyasha_

_**M.k**:mãe da kagome_

_**V.k:** vo dela_

_**Sou**:irmão_

**_Cap 4 _**

carinho

Ela o olho serio , ele abraçou a

Inu: -calma Kagome. Você já a venceu uma vez.

Ka:- e mais você sabe o que aconteceu . _(com tom de tristeza ela fala)_

_Ela começa a chora. Ele a abraça _

Inu: não foi sua culpa.

-Ka: foi, sim!

Ka: fiu controlada tão facilmente, e não conseguia me Libertar.(com lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto)

Inu: - E você quase morre kagome.não foi sua culpa.

Inu: - você não teve culpa, foi mais um plano do Narack, ele queria que vc corrompesse-se a jóia.

Ka:- e foi o que quase fiz.

Inu:- não. Você lutou e quase morreu sua tola.

Ka: - mais eu atirei aquela flecha.

Inu: - mais você a derrotou só com seus poderes. Apesar da febre, das feridas. E do veneno.

_ela chora_

Inu: -Kagome pare de chora, não gosto de tiver assim,

Você quer que a sua família perceba sua tristeza, pare de chora. Nada vai acontecer com você .

Ka: - você jura

Inu:-sim.

Inu: você tem poderes incríveis você sabe disso. a penas com um toque você a venceu.

Ka:- mais eu não sei como usar esse poder.

Inu:- calma você aprendera. E também estarei sempre com você e te protegerei

_kagome para de chora, e sai andando ate o quarto._

_Inuyasha vai atrás dela._

_Ela ta sentada na cama muito triste. _

_Ele a abraça, os dois ficam abraçados ate pegarem no sono.Dormem abraçados._

_No meio da noite Kagome tem um pesadelo_

(_ela ta correndo ai, Narack aparece e prende ela, sua família esta lá, onde ela olha a sangue_)!

_Ela acorda assuntada, inuyasha percebe:_

Inu:-que foi kagome.

Ka:-tive outro pesadelo.

Inu: - foi só um sonho.Não fique preocupada, qualquer coisa eu estou do seu lado não vou sair daqui prometo

_Ele a abraça apertada (o coração dos dois vai a mil.)_

Ka: -inu, fica aqui comigo deitado hoje.

Inu :- você ta com medo

Ka: - sim

_Ele senta na cama e a puxa para perto dele. Apóia a cabeça dela no peito dele, a abraça!_

Inu: - durma eu te protejo.

_Em quanto ela dorme ele meche no cabelo dela.E fala: prometo vou te proteger nada de mal vai te acontecer._

_Ele adormece._

**Na sala enquanto isso**

M.k: pai você ouviu que minha filha e o inuyasha falaram V.K: -sim.

M.k:-Que será que aconteceu. Será que lá ela fica em perigo.

M.k:-agora fiquei preocupada. Com minha filhinha

**Gostaram desse cap espero que sim deixem comentários sugestões criticas e etc bj tchau**


	5. Inimigo

**CAP 5 **

_**Legenda **_

_ pensamentos ou ações _

_dos personagens ,ou narração _

_**Ka**:kagome_

_**Inu**:inuyasha_

_**M.k**:mãe da kagome_

_**V.k**:vo dela_

_**Sou:**Souta_

_**Yk**:yokai _

**Hen: **Hennyak

**Inimigos **

_Kagome acordou e percebeu que tava deitada no colo do inuyasha, ela fica vermelha olha ele que esta dormindo._

_Tão terno._

_Ela chega perto dele e passa a mão no rosto dele._

_Deita-se no peito dele e dorme._

_Ele acorda logo depois e percebe que ela ta deitada com a cabeça no peito dele. Ele começa a fazer carinho nos cabelos dela, aproxima –se mais á ela._

_Chega bem perto._

_Ele pensa (como e bom ter ela nos meus braços)._

_Aproxima seu rosto ou da garota encosta seus lábios bem próximo à boca dela a beija bem próximo da boca dela._

_Ela acorda e percebe que ta deitada quase em cima dele.Fica toda (envergonhada)._

**Um tempo depois**

_Ela levanta-se e pega uma roupa do armário, ele só olha ela._

_Enquanto isso ele se levanta e senta na cama_

**Ka:** – inuyasha, vou me trocar.

**Inu:** - tudo bem kagome se troque. (ela vai tira a roupa na minha frente será tomara).

**Ka** - por que você ta vermelho inuyasha?

**Inu**: -por nada. Você não disse que ia se trocar.?

**Inu **:- Então se troca logo.

**Ka**: - já vou.

**Ka:** Inuyasha se levante.

_Ele vai e fica em pe_

**Ka**:-vira de costas para eu poder me trocar.

Inu: -por que? Não me importe te ver você se trocar.

**Ka**:- mais eu me importo.

**Ka:** -Você não vai ver eu me trocar.

**Ka**: vira-se já.!!!!!

_Ele vira para parede._

_Ela tira a camisola e joga._

_Ela cai perto o inuyasha._

_Ele consegue ver só a sombra dela nua._

_Pensa (Como ate a sombra ela e linda.). _

_Como gostaria de beijá-la_

**Ka**: -INUYASHA TO SENTINDO FRAGUIMENTOS DA J"IA.

**Inu:** -Como isso e possível esta na sua era

Ela sai correndo em direção ou fraguimentos

**Ka:-**esta perto.

A sua mãe e Souta estão do lado de fora e vem quando Kagome e Inuyasha saem correndo.

**M.k**:-Que ouve, filha.

**Ka**:- Inuyasha to sentindo ta mais perto.

**Inu **:- sinto cheiro que yokai

_Um Yokai enorme, com aprecia humanóide .vem com tudo em direção a eles_

_Inuyasha leva um muro do yokai e cai no chão._

_Kagome sai correndo ate inuyasha, nem se importa com o yokai._

**Ka:** - você ta bem inuyasha.?

**Inu:** -to

**Inu**: -Kagome sai da aqui e perigosos!

**Ka:** -Não vou te deixar sozinho nunca , Mesmo que eu tenha que morre junto!!!!!!

_O YOKAI A OLHA._

**Yk **:-menina você e sacerdotisa da jóia não!

**Ka:** sou eu sim!

**Yk:** - Que bom não vou ter que te procura mais!

**Ka:** - vc que o que comigo?

**Yk:** -seus poderes, a jóia e você também garota.

_Inuyasha se levanta_

_Vai ate Kagome._

**Yk:-**Vou matar você meio–yokai, depois pego a garota para mim.

**Inu:** -QUEM E VC?

**Yk**:- Aproposito

**Yk:** -Meu nome e: Hennyak

**Oi gente gostaram desse cap ?**

Obrigada pelos comentários . e se der continuem comentando e deixando sugestões e criticas ta

Brigada bjssss

Tchau


	6. Perigo

_**Cap 6 **_

_**Legenda **_

_pensamentos ou ações _

_dos personagens ,ou narração _

_**Ka**:kagome_

_**Inu**:inuyasha_

_**M.k**:mãe da kagome_

_**V.k**:vo dela_

_**Sou:**Souta_

_**Yk**:yokai _

**Hen: **Hennyak

**PERIGO**

_Inuyasha saca, Sua espada._

Inu: -Vamos lutar

_Inuyasha começa atacar._

_Mais o outro desvia de todos seus golpes._

Então o yokai ataca inuyasha.

Ele desvia mais e atingido Pelas costas.

Por uma faca envenenada do inimigo.

E cai desacordado

**Hen**:- E agora quem vai te salvar sacerdotisa já que seu "amiguinho" ta dormido !

**Ka:** -não preciso ser salvo seu idiota eu sei me proteger sozinha..

Ela já ta com arco e flecha que pegou enquanto inuyasha lutava.

Ela olha para ele.

**Ka:** -você não me assua vem.

_Ele começa a vir na direção dela._

_Ela se esquiva._

Ela vê que inuyasha anda esta caído no chão.

**Ka:** -Que vc fez com ele.

**Hen:** - Só o envenenei junto com ataque

**Hen:** - Mais serie pior com você Menina

_Ela pega a flecha e atira.em direção dela. Mais ele se esquiva das flechas dela_

_Ela pega outras a tira flecha sem parar._

_Ele chega perto dela._

_E da um tapa cara dela._

_Ela cai mais se levanta._

_Ele a joga no chão de novo. Ela o acerta com um tapa tapa._

**Hen:** - menina atrevida

_Ele a pega pelo pescoço e a joga longe.Inuyasha acorda e corre pegando ela antes que caíssem_

**Inu:** suba nas minhas costas ka

_Ela pega as flecha e sobe_

_Ela olha com raiva para o Hennyak_

_Eles são atacados pelo YOKAI_

_Kagome cai e Inuyasha e ferido._

_O yokai pega Inuyasha pelo pescoço._

_E começa aperta com força o pescoço de inuyasha_

**Ka:** -não faz isso, por favor.

**Oiiii gente espero que tenham gostado desse cap foi meio triste **

**Obrigada pelos comentários se puderem continuem comentado e dando sugestões e criticas ta**

**Bjs tchau xd**


	7. Choro

**cap 7 **

_**Legenda **_

_pensamentos ou ações _

_dos personagens ,ou narração _

_**Ka**:kagome_

_**Inu**:inuyasha_

_**M.k**:mãe da kagome_

_**V.k**:vo dela_

_**Sou:**Souta_

_**Yk**:yokai _

**Hen: **Hennyak

**CHORO**

_**Hen:** - você vai ver ele morre garota._

_**Hen:** Mais antes vou brincar com você um pouco._

_Hennnyak vai para cima dela e começa Bater nela sem PENA e joga ela para longe. Mais logo depois a puxa pra bem perto dele_

_E da um morro nela bem forte .ela desmaia_

_Ele a pega no colo e corre com ela para o poço._

_Inuyasha acorda e percebe que a Kagome não ta lá._

_E sai correndo atrás deles se (ele encostar nela eu mato ele)_

Enquanto isso já na outra Era Kagome ta acordando e se vê presa numa cama.

**Ka**: -Onde eu estou.

**Ka:** -inuyasha onde você esta??(chorando ela grita).

**Hen:** -Ele não esta garota, você ta comigo sozinha agora!(RINDO)

**Ka:** -Por que me prendeu?

**Hen:-**Cala a boca menina!

_Ele se levanta e chega perto dela._

**Hen:** -apesar de atrevida você ate que e bonita garota! Você pode ate ser útil.

**Ka:** -que você acha que vai fazer comigo?

_ELE CHEGA PERTO DELA E A PUXA PARA PERTO DELE._

_APERTA ELA CONTRA ELE._

**Ka:** - O que você acha que vai fazer comigo?(já desesperada)

**Hen:** - vou me divertir

**Ka**: - Nem pense nisso, seu nojento!

_Ele da um tapa na cara dela._

**Hen:** - você vai ser minha por bem ou pro mal!

E a empurra de novo pra cama a joga na cama

**Oiiiii vocês gostaram desse cap espero que sim **

**Deixem comentários se der ta **

**Bjsss tchau**


	8. Gritos!

**Cap 8 **

_**Legenda **_

_pensamentos ou ações _

_ dos personagens ,ou narração _

_**Ka**:kagome_

_**Inu**:inuyasha_

_**M.k**:mãe da kagome_

_**V.k**:vo dela_

_**Sou:**Souta_

_**Yk**:yokai _

**Hen: **Hennyak

**Gritos **

_Ele a segura perto do seu corpo_

**Hen:** -você não escapa garota vai ser minha já.

**Ka:** -não,nunca , nem morta.

_Ele tenta a beijar ela, mais ela vira a boca._

_Ele pega encosta o corpo dela no dele começa a beijar o pescoço dela._

**Hen:** - me beija já menina se não more

_Ele a coloca para beijar o pescoço dele._

_Ele segura o rosto dela e abre a boca dela e tentar forçar o beijo mais ela morde os lábios dele_

_Ele a larga_

_Sua loca agora vai apanhar.Ele joga-se em cima dela._

**Ka:** - Não faça isso ..por favor ...não ...(ela não para de chorar)

**Ka**:- se não parar vc vai se arrepender !!!1

**Hen**: -HAHA MENINA cai na real ninguém vai te salvar

_Ele começa agarra ela.ele tenta abri as pernas dela , Mais ela fecha as pernas com tudo. Não deixa ele abrir _

_Ele bate nela com força_

_Ele a puxa e deita em cima dela. _

**Ka:** - e melhor vc me larga ou terei que te machucar

**Hen:** - não me faça rir sua vagabunda

Ela solta as pernas e chuta o saco dele

**Hen**:-vagabunda você vai ver o que eu vou fazer por causa disso.

**Ka:** aa (ela ri da cara de dor dele)

_Ele levanta e pega uma faca_

**Hen:-**vc vai ver menina

_Ele a pega pelos cabelos e a levanta ._

_E faz um corte de leve no braço dela e nas pernas ela_

**Ka:** -para, por favor,

_Nisso Inuyasha já sentindo o cheiro dela ferida, corre para ate ela!_

_Nisso Hennyak com raiva arranCa as roupas DelA a deixando só de calcinha e sutiã_

**Hen:**-você vai se arrepender de brincar comigo !!

_(Ela grita desesperadamente)_

**Ka:** -inuyasha socorro

**Hen:** -Ele ta longe menina! Você vai ser minha.

_Ele começa a passar a mão nas pernas dela , ela esperneai e chora muito._

_Nisso inuyasha sente o cheiro do sangue dela mais perto e corre mais rápido do que nunca._

_Ele chega bem na hora que Hennyak ta tentado tirar o que falta da roupa dela._

_Ele sente um ódio que nunca sentiu antes e ataca com tudo o Hennyak_

**Inu:** ferida do vento!!!!!!

**Gostaram desse cap espero que sim**

**Continuem comentado e dando sugestões **

**Brigada**

**Bjs tchau**


	9. Duvidas

**Cap 9**

**Cap 8 **

_**Legenda **_

_pensamentos ou ações _

_dos personagens ,ou narração _

_**Ka**:kagome_

_**Inu**:inuyasha_

_**M.k**:mãe da kagome_

_**V.k**:vo dela_

_**Sou:**Souta_

_**Yk**:yokai _

**Hen: **Hennyak

**DUVIDAS **

_O Hennyak esta ferido mais ainda pode lutar mesmo depois da ferida do vento_

_Inuyasha da vários muros no rosto no rosto do inimigo. _

**Inu**:- Seu desgraçado que ia fazer com minha

**Inu**:- kagome ,ela e só minha como você ousou encostar nela.

Inuyasha bate muito em Hennyak

**Inu**: -esse e por você ter ousado chegar perto dela.

**Inu:** -esse por ter seqüestrado ela.

_Ele pegou a espada e cortou o yokai em pedaços._

_**Ai ele corre ate kagome**_

_Abraça ela_

**Inu:-**você ta bem Kagome?

**Ka:** -vamos sair daqui !!(fala ainda assuntada)

**Inu:** -Mais você ta bem Kagome.?

**Ka:** -Sim, só to um pouco machucada.

_Ele olha para ela. Vê que as pernas estão sangrando._

**Inu:** -você ta sangrando.

_Ele a pega no colo e a leva bem rápida para um rio ali perto._

_Ele a olha com carinho._

**Inu:-**você ta bem?

**Ka:** -sim.

_Ele pega a parte de cima do seu kimono e coloca nela._

**Inu**;- onde você ta machucada?

**Inu:** -deixa-me ver seus machucados (ele tava com medo do yokai ter feito algo mais com ela).

**Ka:**-ta

Ela tira o kimono dele e sua blusa .As costas e na barriga a Hematomas

**Inu:** -KAGOME NÃO ME ESCONDA NADA

_Ele olha para ela._

**Inu**: -ele fez ?

**Ka:** - como assim inu?

**Inu:** -Ele chegou a machucar vc sabe daquele jeito;.

**Ka:** - que jeito?????

**Gostaram do cap espero que sim eu sei que e triste **

**Mais logo as coisas melhoram ta!**

**Brigada pelos comentários**

**Bjs tchau **


	10. As coisas melhoram ou não?

**CAP 10**

_**Legenda **_

_pensamentos ou ações _

_dos personagens ,ou narração _

_**Ka**:kagome_

_**Inu**:inuyasha_

_**M.k**:mãe da kagome_

_**V.k**:vo dela_

_**Sou:**Souta_

_**Yk**:yokai _

**Hen: **Hennyak

**As coisas melhoram ou não?**

**Ka:** - NÃO MAIS TENTOU.

**Ka:** -Você chegou a tempo.

**Ka:** -Ele me bateu muito.

_Inu a ajudou entra no rio .E lavou os machucados dela._

_Inu a tira do rio e passa remédios nos machucados dela._

**Inu:** - e melhor você descansar

_Ele senta no chão e apóia ela do lado dele._

Logo ela esta dormindo.

No meio da noite ele fala dormindo

**Ka:** -Não tira a faca de perto de mim por......... Favor não!

**Inu:** -acorda Kagome!

_Ele a abraça com carinho_.

**Inu:** -Vou te proteger viu?

_ela começa a chora..... ._

**Ka:** -tive muito medo.

_Ele a olha com amor nos olhos._

**Inu**:- não chore mais.Não gosto de tiver assim.

**Ka:** - me abraça forte, tive tanto medo.

**Inu;** - eu também.

**Inu:** -não sei que o que faria se algo tivesse acontecido.

_Ele abraça bem forte a ela_ .

**Inu:** - você ta segura agora.

_Ela sentiu-se muito bem nos braços dele_.

**Inu:** -como e bom ficar assim com você kagome.

_Ela cora._

**Inu:** -como vc cheira bem kagome, tive tanto medo de perdê-la.

**Ka:** - por que diz isso?

**Inu**: -por que gosto muito de você.

**Ka:-**inuyasha, quero ir para minha casa.

**Inu:** - ta amanham vamos, eu te levo!

**Ka:** -ta

**Ka:** -obrigada inu.

Ele a olha com carinho (ela passou com tantas coisas).

**NO DIA, SEGUINTE.**

_Ele a carrega ate o poço._

**Ka**: -INU, não quero que minha mãe perceba que to machucada.

**Inu:** -por que?

**Ka;** - para ela não ficar preocupada.

**Inu:** ta (Como sua kagome era forte, apesar de tudo ainda pensava nos outros.)

_Ele a ajuda, ela entra no quarto sem que ninguém perceba._

_Coloca ela deitada na cama e senta no chão._

**Inu:** -você ta melhor?

**Ka:-**sim.mais só to um pouco fraca

_No dia seguinte kagome, acorda bem melhor seu corpo já não dói tanto._

_Ela ate consegue andar melhor._

_Ela se levanta e se troca coloca uma calça para não aparecer os machucados, e vai indo ate a cozinha._

**Mk:-** minha filha vc voltou agora?

**Ka:** - não, voltei ontem mais tava cansada de mais.

**Ka:** -então dormi ate agora.

**Mk:-** vc vai a aula hoje?

Ka: -vou não tenho outra escolha, já faltei muito

_Ela pega suas coisas e sai pra aula _

_Inuyasha acorda e percebi que sua kagome não esta mais lá_

_Levanta-se e vai ate a cozinha _

**Inu:** - cadê a Agome?

**Mk:** - foi para a aula.

**Mk:-** ela ate esqueceu o lanche.

**Inu:** - eu levo para ela!

_Ele pega o lanche e vai atrás da menina._

_Ela chega no colégio e as suas amigas logo vem atrás dela_.

**Amigas dela**: - por que vc ta sem uniforme?

**Ka:** - por que ele tava sujo.

**Ka:** vamos para aula já se não vamos nos atrasar

**_NA AULA_**

_Ela não consegue se concentra._

_Nisso bate o sinal e aula de educação física._

_Ela sabe que tem que se trocar e por o uniforme da aula.Mais tem medo que vejam seus machucados._

_Prof esta de bom humor e acaba deixando ela fazer a aula_**Ka**:- posso fazer aula com essa roupa?

**Prof**: - pode vai logo.

_NISSO INUYASHA CHEGA NO COLEGIO._

_Fica só observando ela na aula de educação física._

_Ela começa a se sentir tonta, mais nem liga e continua a jogar._

_Ela corre atrás da bola quando.Tudo fica preto e ela cai._

_Inu sai correndo e a pega antes dela bater no. E a leva para um banco a li perto_

_As amigas dela vão loco atrás deles_

_Ela começa recobra a consciência_

**Ka**:-inuyasha que você faz aqui?

**Inu:** - você esqueceu seu lanche.

**Inu:-**você ta bem kagome?

**Inu**:-você não podia ter se esforçado!

**Amigas dela:** você ta bem kagome?

**Ka: **-sim.

**Amigas**: quem e este garoto?

**Inu:** -sou inuyasha.

**Inu**: -COMO VOCÊ PODE VIR PARA A ESCOLA! Você TINHA QUE FICAR EM REPOUSO!

**Ka:** - MAIS EU NÃO PODIA MAIS FALTAR NAS AULAS INU.

**Inu:** -TA VENDO NO QUE DEU SUA TEIMOSA!DEVIA TER FICADO QUEITA COMO EU MANDEI!

_Ela tenta levantar mais cambaleai Mais ele a pega no colo_

**Inu**: -onde você pensa que vai?

**Ka:** -voltar para a aula!

**Inu**: -não vai não você vai ficar de repouso?

**Ka: -** você não manda em mim!

**Inu:** - vamos ver?

_Ele a pega no colo.e sai andando _

**Inu:** agora você não tem mais escolha vai ficar deitada quieta em casa ate melhorar

_As amigas Dela olharam antônimas quem era inuyasha para mandar na kagome. Desse jeito_

_ELE SAI CARREGANDO ELA!!!_

**CHEGAM NA CASA DELA.**

_Ele finalmente coloca ela no chão._

**Inu: -**por que você saiu enquanto eu dormia?

**Ka**:-eu tinha que ir à aula.

**Inu**: -você colocou sua saúde em risco

**Ka:** - eu sabia que fazia

**Inu:** -e seu desmaiou mostrou isso.

**Ka:-**você não tem o direito de briga comigo.

**Inu:-**você que sai escondida em quanto eu dormi por que sabia que eu não te deixaria ir!

**Ka** :-você não e nada meu para mandar em mim!

**Inu:** -não sou nada mais me preocupo!

**Inu:** -gosto muito de você não quero que nada de rum aconteça com vc!

**Inu:** -quando acordei e não tive fique com medo.

_Ele tinha lagrimas nos olhos._

**Ka**: -INU.

**Inu:** -eu seu que não sou nada seu mais você e tudo para mim.

**Ka:** - não me.desculpa pelo que falei!

_Ela começa a choro pelo que falou._

_Ele a puxa para perto dele e abraça forte._

Gostaram do cap espero que sim

Comentem ta bjs tchau


	11. cuidados

**CAP 11**

_**Legenda **_

_ pensamentos ou ações _

_dos personagens ,ou narração _

_**Ka**:kagome_

_**Inu**:inuyasha_

_**M.k**:mãe da kagome_

_**V.k**:vo dela_

_**Sou:**Souta_

_**Yk**:yokai _

_Enquanto os dois estão abraçados à mãe dela entra na sala eles se separam rapidamente_

**M.k:** -filha você e inu gostariam quer ir comigo seu avo e seu irmão na praia nesse feriado?

**Ka**: -não, brigada mãe mais eu tenho que ir para a outra época nesse dias que não vai ter aula!

**M.k:** nos vamos emendar a semana lá só voltamos na próxima segunda-feira se você voltar cedo da Era feudal não se esqueça de ir fazer compras ta

_A mãe da kagome se aproxima e da beijinho no rosto da filha já estamos indo só estamos esperando pra vê se você e inu iriam junto então tchau_

**Inu**: -kagome a gente vai para outra época?

**Ka :** - não mais assim eu posso me recupera sem que ela fique preocupada.

**Ka** :-inu vc vai ficar aqui comigo ne?

**Ka:** - não ficar sozinha aqui.

**Inu:** -claro que eu fico aqui com vc

**Inu:** -Para ter certeza que vc vai ficar em repouso.

**Ka:** -Nos podemos ver umas fitas. E fazer pipoca

_Ela pega as fitas e coloca no vídeo inuyasha lega um susto._

Ele sentam no chão ela pega pipoca e cobertores

**Inu:** -que filme e esse?

**Ka** -E "o chamado".

_Ela senta do lado dele._

_O filme começa.Logo começa a ficar forte._

_Ele nota que ela tem medo._

_Ela se aproxima dele nas cenas de terror._

**Inu:** -kA você ta com medo disso?

**Ka: **-não.

**Inu:** -você ta sim da pra ouvir seu coração bater mais forte.

**Inu:** -hahaha

**Ka:** -para inu.

**Inu:** -como você pode ter medo disso.

Lá fora cada vez mais chove

Ela demonstra cada vez mais medo

Ele só a olha com ar de superioridade.

Quando a luz acaba.

Ka :-ahaaaaaaaaaaa.

_Ela o abraça de medo._

**Inu:** - só foi a luz e uns trovoes .

**Ka**: - e que eu não gosto de trovoes.Tenho medo

**Inu:** -eu to aqui eu te protege do que for.

_Ele a abraça _

_Eles ficam bem perto abraçados ate acabarem dormindo , ele desliza a mão ate a cintura dela.. Eles dormem. _

_Ao acordar ele fica vermelha ao ver a mão dele na cintura dela. Ela tira de mansinho a mão dele da cintura.Levanta toma banho se troca e pega as coisas do colégio. Quando ela ta para sair. Ela vê que ele ta quase sem coberta .ela para perto dele e cobri ele . _

_Ele acorda e vê que ela ia sair. ele a puxa. Que cai no colo dele._

**Inu**: -onde você pensa que vai?

_Puxa ela para bem junto dele .vira-se,e ficam deitados frente a frente eles passa os braços prendendo ela junto a ele._

**Inu:** -você achou que ia à escola , em vez de ficar em repouso?

**Ka**: - claro que não.

**Inu:** -então vc não ai se importa de ficar aqui deitada comigo ne?

_Assim ela acaba ficando lá_

_Nos braços dele. Ele começa a fazer carinho no rosto dela._

**Inu:** -Você e linda mais teimosa.

_Ela adora a carinho dele._

_Nem notam o tempo passar.E tão bom o carinho no seu rosto._

**Inu:** - KA, você precisa trocar as o remédio dos seus ferimentos.

_Ele vai ate o banheiro e volta com os medicamentos._

_Senta-se do lado dela_.

**Inu:** -vire-se que eu passo os remédios em você

**Ka:** -ta.

_O yokai tira a camisa para não sujar ela.de remido_

_Ele chega bem perto ele e se aproxima da barriga dela .lentamente tira a blusa dela deixando ela só de sutiã e começa a passar remédio nela._

**Ka:** -ai isso dói. .

**Inu:** -desculpa.

**Ka**: - Não tem problema inu.

_Ela já tem bem melhor_

_Eles se olham nos os olhos os corpos tão perto que se arrepiam ele vai deslizando a mão pelas costa dela fazendo carinhos nos machucados._

**Inu:** -você sabia que e linda?

Ele se aproxima mais dela e abraça

**Inu**: - sempre estarei do seu lado .

_E ficam assim por um tempo apenas se olhando só param quando a campainha toca_

_As amigas da kagome e o Houjo estão na porta._

Com o barulho da campainha eles se levantam de pressa . ka começa a abotoar a blusa inu sai correndo pro quarto da ka por ordem dessa

Ele deixa sua blusa as cobertas no chão .

**Ka:** - já vou abri.

_Kagome vai e abre a porta._

**Amigas:** -nossa ka por que você faltou na aula?

**Ka:** - to meio gripada.

**Ami** : - podemos entrar ne/

_Elas já começam a entrar sem nem espera ka responder._

_Inuyasha ouvindo que elas estão na casa põem um boné _

_As amigas da garota e Houjo entram na sala._

**Ami:** Nossa que bagunça kagome.

**Ami**: -cadê sua mãe e seu irmão?

**Ka:** -Não Estão em casa.

_Nisso inu resolve espiar eles _

_Ao ver Houjo cumprimentar a kagome fico com muita raiva_

**Inu:** (-como esse moleque se atreve a encostar na minha kagome.)

_Nisso resolve chegar mais perto pra ouvir que eles falam_

_Só que não contava com um tapete_

**Inu:** -AI!

_Todos saem correndo pra ver o grito._

_E vem um garoto caído no chão_

**Ka:** inuyasha que ouve aqui?

**Inu:** -eu cai.

**Ami:-**ele não aquele garoto da aula de ed.fisc que socorreu você?.

**Ka:** - esse e meu amigo inuyasha.

_Ele se levanta e cumprimentar a todos_

_Ka:Essas são YUMI, YALI, SAHIN.e o houjo_

As amigas da ka olham inu, e reparam que ele esta sem camisa e como ele e forte.

**Ami**: Ka que vocês estavam fazendo aqui sozinhos?

**Ka **: vendo vídeo

**Ami**: Então a gente pode ver com vocês?

**Ka:** claro vamos o indo pra sala

**Ka:** vou pegar pipoca na cozinha vocês podem indo pra sala ,inu da uma ordem lá na sala ta?

**Inu:** ta

**Ka:** (fala baixinho só pra ele ouvir) Inu vai antes deles na sala e ta uma ajeitada e põem sua camisa ta?

**Inu**: ta

_Inu leva todos ate a sala . e ta uma ordem rápida . yumi pega a fita de vídeo e põem . sentam todos e começam o filme_

_Inu se levanta e vai ate a cozinha._

_Ele chega perto de kagome._

**Inu:** -você ta bem.!Sinto cheiro de sangue seu.

**Ka**: Eu acabei me cortando em um copo.

Ele _se aproxima mais fica bem junto dela e pega mão machucada dela e leva ate a boca e da um bj.Eles coram. _

**Inu:** - você não consegue ficar um minuto longe de mim e já se machuca desse jeito vou te que ficar todo tempo com você.

**Inu**: Vem vamos ver o filme

_Eles se sentaram bem perto. _

_Assim que acaba o filme houjo vai embora e fica só as garotas e inu._

**Yumi:** kA já passa das 10 e sua mãe não chegou não esta preocupada?

**Inu:** (sem pensar fala) a mãe dela ta viajando só estamos eu e ela na casa.

**Yumi:** vocês tão sozinhos aqui e não vão dar uma festa?

**Espero que vcs tenham gostado desse cap continuem mandando comentários e sugestões e criticas tb ta xd bjssssssssssssss**

**Bigada mesmo tchau**


	12. Uma festa so deles?

**CAP 12 **

_**Legenda **_

_ pensamentos ou ações _

_dos personagens ,ou narração _

_**Ka**:kagome_

_**Inu**:inuyasha_

_**M.k**:mãe da kagome_

_**V.k**:vo dela_

_**Sou:**Souta_

_**Yk**:yokai_

_**Ami**:amigas _

_**Festa so deles **_

**Ka:** festa?

**Ami**: pode ser no sábado ne kagome? .

**Ka**:ta bom .

_As amigas da garota já estavam planejando tudo já começaram na mesma hora a ligar para os colegas e convidar para talo festa que seria daqui dois dias no sábado . mais kagome não parecia nada animada com a tal festa ._

_E assim passaram dois dias com aquelas garotas lá arrumando tudo . sem deixar quase inuyasha e kagome sozinhos_

_Logo de amanham já começaram a arrumar tudo_

_Inuyasha ficava sempre perto da kagome_

_Esta foi subir numa escada para instalar o som_

_Mais ela se distrai e cai.Ele e mais rápido e pega ela. Mais desequilibra e caem ficado ele em cima dela . seus corpos tão perto fazem os corações bater mais rápido_

**Ami:** - haha que fofos

_Os dois ficam vermelhos_

_Arrumaram tudo, compraram bebidas e comidas o som estava instalado._

_TUDO PRONTO_

_As amigas da garota vão pra suas casas se trocarem ._

_E finalmente deixam ka e inu sozinhos._

**Ka:** -inuyasha vem comigo vamos compra uma roupa pra você.

_Eles vão ate uma loja no centro da cidade_

_O yokai fica deslumbrado com tudo a menina escolhe pra ele uma calça e blusa do mesmo estilo e um boné novo._

**Ka**: Inuyasha se você quiser vai pra casa porque eu vou demora aqui,você pode indo se aprontar.

_Inuyasha sai aborrecido por ela não querer a compania dele lá._

_Ela experimenta muitas roupas. Ate que achar a perfeita, depois vai ao cabeleireiro._

_Ela chega em casa vai direto pro banheiro toma um banho se troca_

_Em quanto isso inuyasha já se arrumou ._

_Quando chega as amigas dela._

**Ami:** -oi inu. Cadê a ka

**Inu:** -ela ta se trocando

_As meninas já ligam a musica._

_Nisso kagome aprece_

_Ela ta com um vestido vermelho, cabelos cacheados e maquiada._

_inuyasha leva um susto ao ver como ela ta bonita._

**Ami::** como ela ta bonita não e mesmo inuyasha?

**Inu:-**ela ta linda.

**Inu:** (_ele chegou perto dela)_ - você ta muito bonita.

LOGO COMEÇOU A CHEGAR OS CONVIDADOS

_Tinha muita gente , todos a alunos do colégio estavam lá._

**Inu:** _olha_ kagome (como ela e linda).

**Ka:** (ele ta me olhando) ela sorri para ele

_Ela fica recebendo os convidados ele só a olha com olhar diferente_.

**Ka:** _(pensa por que será que ele me olha tanto)._

_Seus olhares ficam se encontrando a toda hora._

_Nisso chega Houjo e os amigos dele._

**Inu:** _(que esse garoto veio fazer aqui)_

_Ka vai cumprimenta o colega. Ele a abraça_

**Inu:** _(que abuso desce moleque ele vai ver só)_

**Houjo:** como você ta bonita.

**Ka:** (_vermelha)-_obrigada.

**Inu:** _desgraçado esse garoto vai ver. Acho que vou ate lá_

**Inu**: OI HOUJO _(diz o inu com raiva na voz)_

**Houjo:** oi inuyasha

**Inu**_ (preciso pensar em algo pra ela sair de perto dele.)_

Nisso uma amiga de ka chama ela na cozinha , inuyasha vai atrás dela.

**Ka:** inu dança comigo .(_ela pergunta assim que o vê)_

**Inu:** -por que você não dança sozinha. (_ainda com raiva dela por causa do houjo)_

**Inu:** -ou com aquele moleque

**Ka**: -senta!!!

_Ela sai de lá magoada. Ele corre atrás dela .chega perto dela e a puxa pelo braço ._

**Inu:**Ka, desculpa.

_Ela solta o braço _

_E vai andado ate a pista de e nem olha para ele._

_E começa dançar, Inu vai atrás dela e puxa a e começa dançar com ela_

_Kagome dá um grande sorriso e os dois começam a dançar junto..._

_Nisso, toca uma música mais lenta, bem calma...._

_Inuyasha a puxa pra mais perto dele, e ela encosta sua cabeça no peitoral dele.._

_Eles vão de um lado....Vão de outro... No ritmo calmo e contagiante da musica..._

_Por muito tempo ficam assim, os corações acelerados, os desejos na mente, ocupando todo os seus seres mortais durante aquela dança._

_Inuyasha começa a acariciar as costas de Kagome, com muito carinho.Suas mãos vão descendo lentamente_

_E tão bom o carinho do yokai ela e bom dançar com ele._

_Seus corpos tão juntos que dava pra ouvir uma só batida do coração._

_Olhos se cruzam, ela encosta o rosto perto dele, sentem suas peles se tocarem tão leve e bom. Sentir suas respirações tão pertos os faziam delirarem ainda mais_

_Mesmo quando a musica acaba eles nem percebam e continuam a dança_

Ate que

**Houjo** :kagome dança essa musica comigo .

_Já vai pegando ela para dançar e Deixando Inuyasha abobado. Infelizmente, Kagome começa a dançar com Houjo._

_Inuyasha fica com tanta raiva e parte pra cima de houjo e da um murro no seu rosto este cai para trás sem ação._

**Ka**: como você pode atacar ele inuyasha.

_E sai para ver como esta o amigo. Inu vai atrás dela _

**Inu:** você defende esse humano idiota.

**Ka:** eu também sou humana você me acha idiota?

**Inu:** você e a mais por defender esses perdedores.

_Kagome sai correndo dali abre a porta e sai na chuva._

_Só para quando esta em frente a arvore sagrada._

**Ka:** -como eu posso gostar dele.

_Nisso inuyasha acha melhor ir atrás dela._

_A encontra chorando na frente da arvore._

**Inu** :-pare de chora por nada.

**Ka:** - me deixa

**Inu:** -você e mesmo idiota por chorar por isso.

**Inu**: -eu só fiz aquilo por que ele deu em cima de você.

**Inu:** - e claro que você deu bola como sempre da , pra todos.

_Ele só sente um tapa bem dado no seu rosto._

**Ka:** -quem você pensa que e pra falar assim comigo.

**Inu:-**alguém que não da bola pra todos.

_Ela o emburra com tudo_

**Ka:** -como você pode falar isso, nunca fiz nada pra você duvidar de mim , ao contrario de você.

E seu eu quisesse eu podia fazer ,você não e nada meu.

Mais eu sou boba de gostar de você.

**Ka:** - você e idiota inuyasha_, ela levantou a mão pra bater de novo nele._

Mais ele e mais rápido segura a mão dela apenas num segundo.

A envolveu em seus braços, vê sua boca se aproximar com tudo da dela.

Com desejo incontrolável elas se juntam, língua na língua brincando uma com a outra.

Seus corpos tremiam e um arrepio passava por eles.

E o beijo começa a ficar cada vez mais intenso, seus corpos colados seus lábios quentes.

**Inu :**

_(Ele não tinha conseguido resistir a seus impulsos de beijar aquela boca macia e que ele desejava mais era tão bom nunca havia se sentindo assim com ninguém.)_

O beijo para . e eles se olham olhos nos olhos.

**Ka:** - por que você fez isso inu, voce fez para me provocar ou para brincar comigo.

_Ele se aproxima e passa a mão no rosto dela com muito carinho._

**Inu:** você acha que eu faria algo assim com

a pessoa que mais gosto ?

**Ka:** -não deveria ter te beijado foi um erro , você não gosta de mim desse jeito .

**Inu**: - quem disse isso? e você que não gosta de mim. se gostasse não daria bola pro Houjo e pro Kouga.

_Ela olha nos olhos dele _

**Ka**: eu não do bola para eles e você sim da bola para todas .

**Inu:** kagome eu gosto mesmo e de você. e vou mostra isso .

_Ele a puxa com tudo e junta selvagem ente seus lábios com os dela de novo dessa vez e mais forte , desejoso como se precisassem sentir um ao outro._

_Quando o beijo a cessa ainda esta meio zangada com ele._

**Inu:** você ainda dúvida que eu gosto de você sua bobinha?precisa de mais provas?

**Ka:** preciso

**Inu:** ka então vou te mostrar o que sinto, a encostou com tudo na arvore. e começou a acariciar suas costas ela passou a mãos pelos cabelos dele e o olho como se quisesse outro beijo

**Inu:** -você ta me provocando, sabe com essa roupa você ta linda ? mais falta alço pra ficar perfeita . com minha boca na sua fica muito melhor.

**Inu:** - ka eu te amo , ele a agarra e beija de novo sem parar.

_A chuva continua caindo _

_suas roupas se encharcam. seus cabelos molhados descem nos seus rostos então eles se beijam_

_ele tira com carinho o cabelo do rosto dela_

**Inu:** você fica linda molhada sabia? (olhando ela com um pouco de malicia)

_Ka fica envergonhada_

**Inu:-** você ta vermelha , por que você ta com vergonha de mim?

E_le pega e a beija de novo . ele escorrega durante o beijo e puxa com ele fazendo cair em cima dele_

_Ela cai em cima dele. ele a beija com desejo num instante_

_ele muda de posição ela fica em baixo dele ele levanta as mãos dela. seus lábios cada vez mais pertos suas respiração juntas._

_Seus corpos cada vez mais colados e molhados se tocando._

_A chuva cai mais forte seus olhos se encontram com olhar de cobiça suas línguas se aprofundando entrando bem devagar em suas bocas.,ele mordisca de leve os lábios dela e começa a deixar o beijo mais intenso suas línguas_

_Brincam._

**Oii gente espero que tenham gostado desse cap obrigado pelos comentários bjs**


	13. O Começo

Cap 13

_**Legenda **_

_ pensamentos ou ações _

_dos personagens ,ou narração _

_**Ka**:kagome_

_**Inu**:inuyasha_

_**M.k**:mãe da kagome_

_**V.k**:vo dela_

_**Sou:**Souta_

_**Yk**:yokai_

_**Ami**:amigas _

**_O começo_**

E_le pega e a beija de novo . _

_Ele escorrega durante o beijo e a puxa . fazendo ela cair em cima dele_

_Ela cai em cima dele. ele a beija com desejo num instante_

_ele muda de posição ela fica em baixo dele ele levanta as mãos dela. seus lábios cada vez mais pertos suas respiração juntas._

_Seus corpos cada vez mais colados e molhados se tocando._

_A chuva cai mais forte seus olhos se encontram com olhar de cobiça suas línguas se aprofundando entrando bem devagar em suas bocas.,ele mordisca de leve os lábios dela e começa a deixar o beijo mais intenso suas línguas_

_Brincam. Seus corpos juntos como nunca antes .ele desce a mão bem devagar pelo corpo dela seus lábios não conseguem ficar separados nem seus corpos que ficam cada vez mais molhados e juntos ela derepente o envolve com suas pernas e vira ele_

_Ficando em cima dele_

_O beija ate perde o ar ._

_Ela do nada levanta e o olha _

**Ka**:eu te amo inuyasha

_ela cai correndo pela chuva ele levanta e corre atrás dela pega ela com tudo e a beija ._

_**ka**: inu isso ta muito bom mais à gente tem voltar lá para dentro para oque eu aqueles doidos tão fazendo com a minha casa. Mais antes temos que subir e se trocar por que no estado que estamos não da . Leva-me para o meu quarto sem que ninguém perceba por favor ._

_os dois entram pela janela do quarto dela. Ela foi ate o banheiro tomar banho ele se trocou no quarto dela._

_Depois do banho ela entrou no quarto só de toalha .ela notou o olhar dele para ela_

_**Ka :** inu desce e me espera lembaixo vou fazer uma supressa ._

_Ela queria deixar ele loco foi ate seu armário e pegou uma saia preta e uma blusa transparente botas altas e meia calça preta se maquiou e desceu _

_Quando ela desceu as escadas ele a olha com olhar de cobiça ela tava linda . as amigas dela e Houjo ficaram de boca aberta com a roupa dela_

_Ela foi ate inu_

_**Ka:** vai ficar me olhando ou vai me tira para dançar_

_**Inu:** seu pedido e uma ordem _

_Ele a puxou e começaram a dançar sem parar,coladinhos dançaram juntos ate o fim da festa._

_Finalmente todos foram embora _

_Kagome parecia um pouco nervosa _

_**Ka :**Inu o que somos agora?_

_**Inu:** amigos e algo mais_

_**Ka:** o que e esse algo mais_

_**Inu**: eu te mostro _

_Ele a puxa e a beija _

_**Inu:** kagome que namora comigo?_

_**Ka:** ...sim ,sim simmmm. Mais com a condição que amanham você me ajude arrumar tudo isso ._

_**Inu**: claro bobinha. Você e linda sabia_

_**Ka:** Vamos durmo to cansada e com sono._

_Inu: posso dormi no quarto com você?_

_**Ka **: claro que pode _

_Eles sobem juntos _

_**Ka**: inu vire de costa para poder me trocar._

_Depois ela se deitou na cama ele começou a tirar a roupa ficou só de cueca _

_Kagome ate ficou com vergonha ele era tão lindo._

_

* * *

_

**Espero que tenham gostado desse cap de tiverem sugestões comentários criticas podem me mandar obrigada xDs**

**Bjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjssssssssssssssss a todos**


	14. Finalmente Namorados?

**Cap 14**

**Finalmente namorados **

_**Legenda **_

_Pensamentos ou ações _

_dos personagens, ou narração._

_**Ka**: kagome_

_**Inu**: inuyasha_

_**M.k**: mãe da kagome_

_**V.k**:vo dela_

_**Sou:**Souta_

_**Yk**:yokai_

_**Ami**:amigas _

Os dois ficaram juntinhos abraçados dormindo a noite intera,a sensação de ser a namorada do inuyasha era demais tudo parecia mágico ,aquela festa acabou tendo ótimos resultados

Pensou kagome enquanto dormia .

Logo que acordaram começaram a arrumar a casa no maior clima de romance no ar beijos toda hora .

Passaram dia todo namorando as coisas estavam tão bem .

**Inu:-** Ka vamos namorar lá no seu quarto

**Ka:** -podemos namora aqui na sala

**Inu:** -mais eu queria ir lá

_Eles vão ate o quarto dela_

_Ele assim que chega a puxa e começam a se beijar ,e se beijam por muito tempo ate que ele começa a descer a mão e acariciar as costas dela ,beija o pescoço ._

_Ka: hahah isso faz cosigas ._

_Inuyasha a beija como resposta e a puxa junto com ele para a cama começa a beijar ela cada vez com mais paixão e desejo desliza a mão pelas costas dela passa por dentro da blusa e solta o a acaricia as costas dela enquanto a beija.Desce a mão ate a saia dela a mão dela passa suavemente pelas costas dele, ele desliza suas mãos pelas coxas dela._

_**Ka:** -inu_

_Ele a beija_

_**Ka:** - não_

_**Inu:** o que?_

_**Ka:** -não quaro fazer isso_

_**Inu: -** com cara de desapontado por que?_

_**Ka:** -nos mal começamos namorar e você já quer isso?_

_**Inu: -** isso o que?_

_**Ka:** -você sabe_

_**Inu: -** não sei, por que não me explica o que você não quer fazer? _

_**Ka:** -não e que eu não queira._

_**Inu: -** entoa e o que?não gosta dos meus s beijos e das minhas caricias?_

_**Ka:** -amo adoro estar assim com você!_

_**Inu:-** então que eu você não quer que eu faça?_

_**Ka: -** não quero...d_

_**Inu: -** o que você não quer fala direito_

_**Ka:** -não quero ainda dormi cm você_

_**Inu: -** se fazendo de desentendido mais já dormimos juntos_

_**Ka:** -não desse jeito, não quero transar com você agora!_

_**Inu:-** por que não?_

_**Ka:** 1. não faz nem uma semana que nos estamos namorando!_

_**Inu:** -ta e 2?_

_**Ka:** -que?_

_**Inu: -** foi você que falou_

_**Ka:** -2 senta_

_**Inu: -** por que fez isso_

_**Ka**: -para você ver quem manda aqui_

_**Inu:** -quer ver quem manda?_

_**Ka:** -quero_

_Ele puxa a namorada para cima dele e a beija ate ficarem sem ar_

_**Ka:** -Às vezes a gente age como crianças principalmente você! se recuperando do beijo_

_**Ka**: -mas precisamos conversar sobre certas coisas sabre nosso namoro!_

_**Inu: -** qual quer coisa amor._

_**Ka:** -por que você ta bonzinho de mais nem retrucou tem algo errado?_

_**Inu: -** não tem nada errado._

_**Ka:** -você ta querendo ser o superior nessa relação_

_**Inu:** -como se eu não fosse_

_**Ka:** -hahahaa_

_**Inu:**- porque ta rindo_

_**Ka:** -por que alguém hoje vai dormi no sofá!_

_**Inu:** -quem?_

_**Ka:** -você seu bobo_

_**Inu:** -só se você vier dormi comigo_

_**Ka:** -então você depende tanto assim de mim?_

_**Inu:** -claro afinal você e minha mulher!_

_**Ka:** -não pensa que com essa lindas frases vai fazer eu esquecer que vamos decidir algumas coisas do nosso namoro_

_I**nu**: -mais pode ser amanham, por favor, amor?_

_**Ka**: -só se me der um outro beijo_

_**Inu:** -pedido aceito_

_Inuyasha chega bem perto dela e a beija com ternura_

**_

* * *

_**

oiii gente espero que voces gostem desse cap desculpem a demora para postar mais que fiquei sem pc por muito tempo mais agora vpou tentar postar logo os cap da

bjjjjjjjjjjjsssssssssssssssssss para todos senti muita falta de todos

p.s:por favor deixem comentarios ,criticas ,sugetoes para mim ta

tchauuuuuuuuu


	15. Dia Seguinte

**Cap 15**

_**Legenda**_

_Pensamentos ou ações_

_dos personagens, ou narração._

_**Ka**: kagome_

_**Inu**: inuyasha_

_**M.k**: mãe da kagome_

_**V.k**:vo dela_

_**Sou:**Souta_

_**Yk**:yokai_

_**Ami**:amigas _

**No dia seguinte**

Kagome acorda cedo e fica olhando seu namorado dormi, era tão boa aquela sensação de ser a namorada dele. Queria gritar para o mundo mais ficava pensando nas conseqüências, eles ainda não tinham conversado sobre a outra era, sobre seus amigos ou ate sobre a **outra, **queria tanto poder sair gritando ele e meu ele me ama. Chegou perto do namorado e começou a acariciar seus cabelos, como ele parecia tão sereno dormindo como um anjinho fofo.

Enquanto ela mexia no cabelo dele, ele acordou e ficou imóvel só apreciando as caricias dela, então num instante ele a puxo com tudo e a beijou.

**Ka**: - você estava fingindo que dormia

**Inu:** -ahaha vai disser que não gostou da surpresa

Ela olha com olhar sedutor e responde com um beijo. Depois para e o encara

**Ka**: inu o que vai ser de nos agora?

**Inu:** como assim?

**Ka:** em relação aos outros, a minha família, a jóia.

**Inu:** Para todos você e minha mulher e agora e sempre isso eu juro para você meu amor, acima de tudo você e minha, e a jóia vamos continuar atrás dela, mais uma coisa nunca vou abrir mão por nada e você.

Kagome se joga em cima dele o abraçado mais forte do que pode.

**Ka**: eu sou sua mulher, você e meu menino, eu te amo mais que tudo.

E ele a puxa e a beija ela retribui a o beija com mais força

**Ka:** tudo que eu quero e estar com você agora e sempre.

Ele a beija de novo desesperado pelo seu calor começa a acaricia o seu rosto, beija seu pescoço, vai descendo e beijando vagarosamente, enquanto a mãos dela percorrem o corpo dele, deslizando devagar as seu kimono.

Ela puxa os lábios dele para os dela, ele a leva para cama enquanto a beija sem parar, ele percorre o corpo dela todo e ela o dele enquanto se beijam sem parar a fome e desejo no olhar dele.

**Ka:** inu e melhor a gente parar

**Inu:** por que você não ta gostando?porque para mim pare que você gosta.

**Ka**: eu gosto de você, e seus toques mais...

**Inu:** mais o que?

**Ka:** não quero ainda

**Inu:** você não quer o que?

**Ka:** Transar

**Inu:** por que não quer?

**Ka:** nos acabamos de começar namorar.

**Inu:** eu amo você, não entendo.

Kagome se levanta e sai do quarto correndo, ele vai atrás dela. mais ela entra no banheiro e se tranca .

**Inu:**Sai ,daí ou eu entro,temos que termina a conversa.

**Ka:** se você entra vai ver só,não quero termina conversa nenhuma seu grosso.

Inuyasha bate na porta do banheiro sem parar

**Inu:** kagome sai daí já

**Ka:** não

* * *

Oii gente espero que estejam gostando

Bjssssssssssssssss


	16. A Briga

**Cap 16**

_**Legenda**_

_Pensamentos ou ações_

_dos personagens, ou narração._

_**Ka**: kagome_

_**Inu**: inuyasha_

_**M.k**: mãe da kagome_

_**V.k**:vo dela_

_**Sou:**Souta_

_**Yk**:yokai_

_**Ami**:amigas _

**A briga **

**Inu: -** kagome sai daí já

**Ka:** -não

**Inu:** -para de ser imatura e ficar fugindo , você fica falando que e que sou o "o criança" mais você ta pior que eu .

_Ka abre a porta do banheiro, sai de cabeça baixa chorando baixinho ,inu vendo a assim começa a se sentir culpado ._

_Ele a puxa para perto de si e abraça _

**Inu :** - a gente tem que para de brigar tanto por coisas tolas.

**Ka:** -eu te amo desesperadamente mais nem sempre sei como agir .

**Inu:** -a gente tem que achar um jeito disso dar certo ,porque não sei mais viver sem ter você ao meu lado .

**Ka:** - para nos podemos nós acertamos temos que conversar de uma vez sobre as coisas que nos incomodam, e dessa vez nenhum dos dois deve fugir dos assuntos certo.

_Então os dois se sentam bem próximos_

**Ka: **- às vezes você parece que só quer de mim sexo

**Inu:** -eu não quero só isso, eu te amo mais também quero muito isso.

**Ka:** -você não quer respeitar as minhas vontades sobre esse assunto

**Inu:** -você não me explica o por que não me quer

**Ka:** -eu quero você

**Inu:** -então por que não se deita comigo

**Ka:** - eu tenho um monte de razoes

**Inu:** -cite algumas

**Ka:** -1nunca fiz isso antes ,você pelo jeito já fez muitas vezes

**Inu:** - (meio chocado com que ela falou) não sabia que você nunca tinha feito

**Ka:** -antes de você nunca tinha feito nada

**Inu :** -então você tem medo , e por isso que não dorme comigo?

**Ka :** - e

**Inu:** -você acha que isso machuca, se for isso pode ficar sossegada não machuca nada.

**Ka:** -eu ...

**Inu:** - eu nunca faria nada que você não quisesse , eu nunca te machucaria eu juro .

**Ka:** -eu sei , me desculpa

Inuyasha chega perto da namora e a beijaaaaa

**Inu:** às vezes eu me esqueço que você só tem 16 , e eu e insegura sobre certas coisas.

Ela se aproxima dele e o beija .

* * *

**Oiiii gente eu sei que to enrolando mais logo vem o hentai e o final**

**Eu juro e que eu queria escrever um final que agrade todos por isso ta demorando**

**Se vocês tiverem sugestões me passem plese**

**bjsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**


	17. hentai

**Cap 17**

**Hentai **

_**Legenda**_

_Pensamentos ou ações_

_Dos personagens, ou narração._

_**Ka**: kagome_

_**Inu**: inuyasha_

_**M.k**: mãe da kagome_

_**V.k**:vo dela_

_**Sou:**Souta_

_**Yk**:yokai_

_**Ami**:amigas _

**Ka:** - te amooo

**Inu:** -você e tudo para mim e sabe disso.

Ele a puxa e a beija, eles se beijam sem parar, a Boca dela desce pelo pescoço dele, e a dele pelo dela, mãos dele percorrem o corpo dela enquanto ele a beija.eles se deitam no chão e continuam a se beijar, ele desabotoa a blusa dela e abaixa sua saia, ela puxa o kimono dele, as caricias aumentam ele desce beijando o corpo dela, enquanto ela acaricia as costas dele ele tira a calcinha dela deixando completamente nua, ela desse as mãos pelo corpo dele, ele se acomoda entre as pernas dela e acaricia a região, deixando ela muito excitada se posiciona e começa a entrar dentro dela, ela crava as unhas nas costas dele, enquanto ele aumenta o ritmo, a boca dela percorre o pescoço dele, ele aumenta mais e mais i ritmo, ou mesmo tempo volta a beijar ela.ficaram se amando pela tarde toda ate caírem exaustos e satisfeitos um do lado do outro.

**Inu:** - gostou?

**Ka:** - acho que vou ficar viciada nisso

**Inu:** -a gente tem muito tempo para aproveitar juntos

Ela o puxa e o beija.

_**Fimm

* * *

oiii gente nao sei se vcs gostaram mais espero que sim pq esse ate hoje e meu 2 hentai .por favor deixe seus comentarios**_

BJSSS PARA TODOS OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTARIOSSSSS

TCHAU


End file.
